<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, Degrade Me, Sir by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023828">Please, Degrade Me, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari'>Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And he doesn't want to be found out, BDSM themes, Bladder Control, Bottom Zack, Bottom! Zack, Do not take this terribly seriously, Domineering Sephiroth, Explicit Sex, Graphic Language, Graphic Sex, Humiliation kink, I have too much fun tormenting Zack, I thought about making a pun on that, I'm sorry... sort of, Kinks, M/M, Manhandling, More tags to come!, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sadistic Sephiroth, Seme Sephiroth, Sephiroth is a mix between safe and sane, Though it may not seem like it at times, Top Sephiroth, Uke Zack, Wetting, Zack has secrets, all is consensual, and evil Sephiroth, but decided to be more mature, totally self-indulgent btw, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has an unusual secret that he wants no one to know. But Sephiroth seems to have discovered it and can’t resist exploiting it. Zack meanwhile, can’t help reveling in it all.</p><p>Sephirotrh/Zack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Zack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zack Has A Secret, So Does Sephiroth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! This is meant to be a fun, crackish self-indulgent short fic. All centering around Zack having a particular kink/fetish. And Sephiroth being all too perfect for the role Zack needs filled. lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zack is trying to avoid Sephiroth for some reason. And fails miserably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter first is short, but it's the starting chapter laying out my little premise here. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the whitewash halls of ShinRa HQ, and just off the elevator on the SOLDIER floor, Zack walked, eyes on alert. Upon the glimpse of silvery hair he immediately spun on his heel and ducked into the first door right near him. Only after closing the barrier behind him did the ravenette find the light switch and realize he had chosen, of all things, the custodian’s closet to hide in. Heaving an exasperated sigh his shoulders sagged a moment before the low, muffled sound of a terrifyingly familiar voice caught his attention. Zack pressed his back to the side wall, staring out through the heavily frosted glass that he could really only see a distorted dark shadow through as a tall gait walked by. Only when the sound of that man’s voice began to fade and the ding of an elevator caught his ear, did Zack relax and press himself against the door, hand on the doorknob which he slowly, as quietly as possible, turned.</p><p>The door popped open and the ravenette peaked out from the crack and carefully opened the door just wide enough to look around the barrier toward the elevators. And his heart stopped in his suddenly tight chest, heat burning his face when Sephiroth stood in the elevator, facing his way with a smirk playing about his lips when their eyes locked. Panic assailed the First for a moment, and he ducked back into the room like a child before realizing what a useless gesture it had been. He’d been caught. As a result he opened the door again and peaked his head out to look at the elevator, but the doors were closed.</p><p>Zack’s face was absolutely burning to the tips of his ears as he walked out of the broom closet with a look of shame about his face as he closed the door behind him, a frown on his lips. So much for trying to avoid being seen at all. If he had just waited a little longer!</p><p>“Five seconds longer and you would have succeeded in your mission, Fair,” A deep voice declared from behind him and Zack gasped, back tensing straight as the ravenette turned quickly to face none other than Sephiroth, still smirking at him.</p><p>“S-Sephiroth! What mission? I-I have to go-” Zack said as he started to turn and head toward his original goal, which had been Director Lazard’s office.</p><p>“You can’t avoid me forever, Fair. As your superior it is your duty to follow my orders, is it not?” Sephiroth asked and the ravenette froze. The sound of the General’s calm boots hitting the polished floor sounded like they echoed louder than they should have until the man was right at his backside, and Zack felt the silverette’s breath on the nape of his neck when he came close enough he could almost feel some of his body heat against his back.</p><p>“You saved me the trouble of looking for you, since our next mission is a joint one. So it’s best you behave, Fair, or else I will make it hell for you,” Sephiroth said, a rumbling purr to his voice and Zack’s teeth grit as his face felt like it might very well burst into flames, which was made even worse when he felt a very unwarranted, and inappropriate twitch in his dick. Shit, if Sephiroth knew what this new attitude was doing to him, he would probably be pretty disgusted, but it was getting harder and harder to hide after these two weeks of harassment. Zack swallowed nervously, though he found himself unable to will his body to move.</p><p>If only he hadn’t accidentally seen what he did. If only he hadn’t caught Sephiroth in the men’s locker room, roughly fucking one of the female office employees wrists tied with socks, and underwear in her mouth. It did seem weird that the door had been barricaded with, of all the weird things, a mop. But of course, he hadn’t taken the situation all that seriously. Zack had heard the noises almost immediately though and thought it’d be funny to catch someone doing something they weren’t supposed to do.</p><p>So he caught the mop ever so carefully and made his way inside, a smug look on his face that absolutely shattered to pieces when he saw just who it was. His General had an air of untouchability, and no one ever challenged or bad mouthed the silverette, ever. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, he’d been spotted by the woman, which caused quite a ruckus and cut their session short. And thusly, Zack had earned his superior’s ire. Never had he expected to be shoved against the bathroom wall with a completely new and unfamiliar Sephiroth pinning him in place. Gone was the quiet, reserved man who spoke rarely and with great care. Instead, the ravenette had a man who had been interrupted, and for a moment Zack thought he’d be the woman’s replacement.</p><p>Which was not exactly the most appropriate thought, nor was getting hot in his pants a good response to the thought. A few to the point, angry words to never speak of what he saw were hissed into his face, along with threats of framing him as a pervert with his superior’s face so close he could smell his breath interlaced with the smell of sex, which only distracted the First even more and he’d whimpered out his defeat. A battle with any enemy he could handle, dangerous situations, check, explosives, check. Sephiroth pissed off he’d gotten blue balled because of him, nope.</p><p>And now… now whenever they were alone, Sephiroth would give him cocky smirks and taunt him, talk to him in mean ways that he never did when they were in public and thus professional settings. And it made things all sorts of awkward for the ravenette, prompting him to do his best to avoid the man at all costs. But ah, a mission together. Not good. If Sephiroth hadn’t noticed the effect he’d had on him nearly two weeks ago, he had a higher chance of noticing now.</p><p>Sephiroth finally rounded Zack and took point in leading the way toward the Director’s office, though not before throwing a smug look the ravenette’s way.</p><p>“Move, Fair. We’re already late thanks to your antics,” the silverette declared, the dangerous bite of what might have been his real personality still in his words even though Zack was sure Sephiroth was going to be back to his normal self by the time they reached the Director’s office. Well, at least Zack knew something about the man very few did. Why did it have to excite him like that? Or was Sephiroth doing it on purpose? He sure hoped not, because that would mean he had most definitely been found out.</p><p>Of course, Zack had always been the hyperactive knucklehead. The class clown too. Though he worked hard and outperformed most thanks to his effort, he was still the cadet that his professors always yelled at. His drill sergeant in particular had a real sweet spot for him, and though it had started off rather innocently on Zack’s part, it had ended far from. Mr. Raid was such a classic: loud yells, barking orders, challenges, humiliation, all of it. And Zack had met it all head on, but there was something that Zack discovered immediately upon joining ShinRa.</p><p>It was the second day of his first class, which was the basics of hand to hand combat. He had been knocked to the ground by Mr. Raid after a rookie mistake and his ass was literally stood upon, even bounced down on by a dirty boot in front of the entire class to prove a point by the sadistic bastard who just spilled personally tailored, mouthy vitriol at him, and Zack had gotten hard within moments. It had been absolutely mortifying, but the way his heart raced so erratically as he swelled hot in his training pants, his entire face bright red, the ravenette realized after being freed at the end of class, that he had enjoyed being treated like that. Every time he fell, every time he was made to literally eat the dirt for his mistakes, the worse his reactions got until he found himself jerking off in a cubical shower after training classes as quietly as possible to relieve the ache. If people knew... but that was one thing Zack did know for certain, was that he didn’t want anyone to know. He wanted to always be looked at as the innocent puppy, even though it was frustrating in some ways to be treated like a kid or goody goody, he didn’t want that image ever to be tarnished by someone branding him as a pervert of some kind because he couldn’t help his reaction to being humiliated.</p><p>Years passed, and though Zack hadn’t explored much of it, he had learned quickly that he may have had some sort of humiliation kink. Though, it did seem to encompass a few other things as well, and the ravenette had admittedly been a bit too shy to try any of it out. He was raised to value chastity, waiting for the right person to come along before going all the way, and though he had thought about trying to find a partner to explore his new and growing fantasies, he had so far retreated from acting upon it. Especially when he realized he was going to need someone he could trust, not someone he barely knew, no matter how experienced they may be. So… as a result he hadn’t really done much more than explore things in his head, imagining himself in all sorts of situations and guiltily indulging in some porn despite everything about his homely upbringing telling him he was being a bad boy. Which… ended up fueling a few fantasies in bed or in the shower in his apartment. Recently, he had been putting himself in the woman’s place, hands tied up and underwear shoved into his mouth while being fucked in a public place. Boy, he probably should just get laid, even if it was normal, vanilla sex. Ah, if only he had a lover he was serious about.</p><p>Zack stood next Sephiroth, looking awkward next to the man as Lazard eyed them both, a serious line to his brow. He sized up Sephiroth, calm and professional, eyes focused and ready to receive the information for their mission, while Zack was looking a bit lackluster with some unusual distance between him and the silverette and eyes not exactly focused. It wasn’t unusual to see a disparity between the two given their personalities, but Lazard couldn’t help detecting something odd in the air between the two.</p><p>“This mission is important, and it will see you two shipped off for a couple weeks...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smut next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Dogs Get Walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zack bumbles right into Sephiroth's devious hands, like a puppet on strings, like an idiot that doesn't think about consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! I finally have that second smutty chapter here! Ripe with humiliation and Sephiroth's devious manipulation.</p><p>Uh... not sure I need too many warnings considering the outright nature of this fic (the tags). But uh... Poor Zack gets bladder controlled and he just feeds into it.</p><p>And the chapter title is courtesy to the wonderful people over on Discord who helped me with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack felt like his body was practically vibrating. He wasn’t sure if he was just having some kind of health problem or what, but he was hot all over, so much so he wasn’t sure if his face was actually red or not. His nerves were going haywire every time he tried to catch a glance at Sephiroth, trying to see what he could gauge of the man’s expression, and every fucking time he was almost caught. It almost felt like the General was watching him back, and it made Zack even more flustered. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken that coffee Sephiroth had offered after their briefing. Sephiroth had been… too nice compared to what he’d been since their accidental bumping into one another. Maybe he’d spiked it with something, or maybe he was looking for reasons to excuse his unraveling nerves. Did the silverette know something? Did he figure him out back then? Was he teasing him now?</p><p>“You need to use the restroom, Fair?” Sephiroth asked when they neared the helipad and Zack tensed, heart lurching into his chest and he coughed for a second as he forced himself to turn his eyes to his superior. There was a weird smile on Sephiroth’s lips, the curve was almost taunting, and the look in his eyes knowing. Zack cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in the mid morning wind and shook his head, a stubborn frown on his lips.</p><p>“No,” Zack blurted and for the briefest moment, he swore he heard Sephiroth laugh softly at him. He jerked his gaze back over to his left where the General stood, but he was as poised and elegant as ever, but even from his profile he could see that taunting smirk on his lips.</p><p>“It’s a long ride, make sure you keep hydrated,” Sephiroth said when the chopper finally came into view and descended. Zack gave a grunt and looked away; no duh.</p><p>“Not a kid,” the ravenette finally grunted when they were waved to approach and a single bark of laughter hit the back of the silverette’s throat, just loud enough to catch Zack’s ear.</p><p>“No, you’re a dog,” Sephiroth said then and Zack froze, heart fluttering as his face flushed with heat, whether he’d just gotten hotter or had cooled off only to get hot all over again, Zack wasn’t sure but he knew he was tied up into knots from that simple statement.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>On the flight over, Zack was offered a large screw-top water bottle by Sephiroth who had apparently been handed two by one of the infantry who had escorted them to their chopper and over the course of the next six hours he managed to suck down all sixty-four ounces. Every time his eyes dared to dart to Sephiroth and almost got caught he took a drink; every time he heard something that he suspected was a laugh he took a drink; every time Sephiroth adjusted his position in his chair, hands tapping high up on his thighs Zack took a drink. Somehow over the course of their six hours Zack accidentally started playing tag with his eyes even while scolding himself to be more professional and keep his eyes forward or… anywhere else! But try as he might, Zack couldn’t stop himself and more than once he swore Sephiroth had shifted his legs to bring attention to them or his dick, or shift in some way in his chair to draw attention to his bare chest. It was maddening.</p><p>But… clearly the General liked women, right? Even if he wasn’t exclusive to women, would he want to dick around with the guy that he’d been so royally pissed at not very long ago? Or maybe… maybe Sephiroth was so fucking petty and vindictive that it didn’t matter so long as he could torment the asshole that had ruined his day once? Either way, Zack spent a decent amount of the ride half hard and glad for the thickness and loose nature of his fatigues, and the huge water bottle he kept in his lap.</p><p>It was only about forty-five minutes before they were to land that Zack found himself with another whole problem. Sephiroth had finally settled down and simply sat, leaned back in his chair, knees spread almost invitingly with his arms crossed over his chest and head down. But… the ravenette realized he needed to piss, bad. Hitting like a punch to the bladder he suddenly really needed to go, and frowned as his knees started to bob up and down rapidly, anxious to land and find a secluded place to go.</p><p>“Settle down, puppy,” Sephiroth said suddenly and Zack’s heart lurched for a second before he jerked his eyes over to his superior’s far from professional position and their eyes met, and the ravenette’s heart almost stopped entirely. The silverette smirked up at him though he remained relatively satisfied to stay in place.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Sephiroth then asked, a faint note of amusement in his voice, almost as if he knew exactly what was going through Zack’s head at every possible second and the ravenette felt a shudder run down his spine as he slouched down in his chair, looking more like a petulant child than a grown ass man when he answered.</p><p>“No, just bored,” Zack lied and a chuckle tickled his left ear, prompting his heart to flutter again with a renewing twinge in his dick, which was followed by a pinch in his bladder, prompting the ravenette to sit up straight again.</p><p>“Hm?” Sephiroth hummed, sounding interested in the sudden case of squirming.</p><p>“Back sore from sitting so long,” Zack lied again.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It was pure exultation when the chopper landed and Zack was able to stand up. It almost hurt for a second his bladder was so fucking full, but after a moment the wave faded and the ravenette found himself being nudged impatiently from behind by Sephiroth. With a grunt Zack dropped down and winced when he felt the impact in his bladder, but immediately his eyes scanned the area. There were trees everywhere! And with nothing but forest for dozens of miles, Zack was ecstatic to use one, like a ‘dog’ as Sephiroth put it. With the buster sword strapped to his back and his duffelbag in his hand over his shoulder, Zack turned around to speak when he found Sephiroth right at his backside and nearly gasped as he stuttered back a step. The silverette lifted his chin a little, smirking as his eyes gazed down at Zack, looking amused.</p><p>“We need to get to camp,” Sephiroth informed and Zack gave an awkward laugh as he ran his right hand up and through the back of his hair.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, just a sec,” Zack said as he turned but the sheath of Masamune touched his arm and he froze.</p><p>“Where are you going? We’re going to camp,” Sephiroth said, his tone far more stern, though Zack could swear there was still a touch of mirth to his voice.</p><p>“I uh… need to go, you know?” Zack said as he glanced back and nodded with his head toward the trees while his cheeks felt like they’d maybe warmed a little. Why was talking about taking a leak embarrassing all of the sudden?</p><p>“No time,” Sephiroth said in rejection and the ravenette froze, eyes going wide. It would literally take a minute tops! Bullshit!</p><p>“It won’t take long, just a quick whizz,” Zack defended.</p><p>“Are you disobeying your superior officer, Fair?” Sephiroth asked with a quirk of one fine silvery brow, his voice raising slightly in octave as he spoke with clear intention of flaunting his superiority over Zack. The ravenette’s lips pulled into a tense frown at the pompous inflection in the General’s tone, but turned himself to fully face Sephiroth. “You… wouldn’t want me to write you up, would you, Fair?” Zack took a deep breath and released it before he turned his eyes away and followed with his gaze to where he could see their infantry units gathering ahead while working through the cargo brought along with them for the trip. “Wise choice, puppy,” Sephiroth said, a chuckle to his words and Zack felt his heart jerk in his chest for a moment and his face reddened again as the heat of his anger perverted into something else entirely when a warmth enveloped his crotch again, which was only slightly off put by the twinge in his bladder. Okay, when they got to camp. He could hold it that long, right? Right.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Nearly an hour into the hike Zack was far sweatier and more exhausted than he knew he should have been. It didn’t help that he was becoming obsessed with his bodily need to relieve himself. And for some reason he’d been forced to man the front with Sephiroth at the back, and Zack could swear he could feel Sephiroth’s eyes in his back. Which meant, he couldn’t sneak off and do his business. It also didn’t help that his mind obsessing with taking a leak coupled his conspiracy theories on the General’s intentions had him mildly hard in his pants off an on, coming in waves before the discomfort in his bladder distracted him. Before long he was going to have to call a stop to the hike and tell Sephiroth to fuck off and write him up if he had to. Realistically, wouldn’t it be totally transparent that his superior was being abusive? Not to mention abusing his power and rank to threaten a man under him. Sephiroth wasn’t stupid, he should know Zack would defend himself! And then he froze for a moment, causing the infantry behind him to stop as well. Was this a game? Was Sephiroth just fucking with him? What if he actually intended to do nothing, what if Zack really did have all the freedom in the world to take a leak?</p><p>“What is it, Fair?” Sephiroth asked from behind and the ravenette turned a look over his paldron. Their eyes met and held for a moment before a smirk curved the silverette’s lips.</p><p>“Daydreaming, Fair?” the General asked and Zack realized in an instant, he could run into the woods right then and return, and Sephiroth would not stop him. Finally, that smirk, the amused look in those eyes made sense. The General was a cat playing a game, and Zack was clearly his game. Confidence swelled in his chest and the ravenette smirked as he gave a nod while trying to convey with his gaze that he knew exactly what was going on.</p><p>“No, sir. Moving on!” Zack called as he turned his head back forward, waved everyone on and walked, bringing the slew of infantry behind him as if they were tethered to his back. Giddiness bubbled up from Zack’s belly to his chest, fluttering his heart as excitement warmed his blood, prompting him to walk easier, suddenly in much less discomfort. But hey, he could wait until camp, unless Sephiroth decided to fuck with him some more.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Camp was finally set up, and Zack for one, regretted trying to hold off. Trying to put up tents and carry totes was almost painful and more than once he could swear he nearly pissed himself. Finally sitting down in a chair by the war room tent, as he often called it because he couldn’t remember its proper name, or maybe it was… either way, Zack was done and ready. He just needed to tell someone he was going to be gone a couple minutes. Thinking about it was almost erotic, he was going to feel so fucking good when he was through, and Zack was nearly salivating for the relief. A groan of greed passed Zack’s lips at the thought as he waited for Sephiroth to emerge from inside the tent, sitting wasn’t exactly comfortable in the hard folding chair but he wanted to touch base immediately. And finally, Sephiroth ducked out of the tent and Zack heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Hey, Seph, I’m gonna tap out for a minute,” Zack said as he stood up and the silverette turned to look at him before looking away as he spoke.</p><p>“Not yet,” Sephiroth informed and Zack felt his heart rate increase in blooming horror.</p><p>“Camp’s set, you said I could go then,” the ravenette reasoned and Sephiroth turned an unimpressed look his way.</p><p>“We’re deep in enemy territory. You can’t go alone. The buddy system is in effect, you should know that,” Sephiroth informed and Zack crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I’ll grab one of the infantry guys,” Zack challenged.</p><p>“No, buddies have already been decided,” Sephiroth countered and Zack’s face fell for a moment in surprise and mild outrage.</p><p>“What? Why?!”</p><p>“Those are the rules, Zack. It was decided when you were pitching your tent. You and I are bathroom buddies, which means you can’t go without me,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s jaw went slightly slack in his disbelief. The silverette smirked then when he said, “and I don’t need to go yet.” Zack frowned as his eyes dropped, crestfallen before a hand clapped his shoulder and he looked up into his superior’s face, and the sympathy in that stupid super model magazine worthy face was clearly mocking.</p><p>“Come now, dogs wait for their owners to take them out, right? Just be a patient puppy and I’ll take you for your walk later, hm?” Zack stared at Sephiroth, his mind twisted into such tight knots his comprehension was null and void. All he knew was the warm rush all through his body and the reaction he felt in his cock heating and swelling in his pants. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Sephiroth’s arm slid from Zack’s paldron up until his leather gloves fingers traced along the strong line of the ravenette’s jaw before slipping away, leaving a tickling tingle in the aftermath of the touch. The smirk curving Sephiroth’s lips was accentuated by the pleased, heady look in his eyes as he stepped back, turned around and walked across camp to get into where the remains of their totes were stacked. Zack stood still for a long, lingering moment before his brow furrowed and a whine worked up from the back of his throat before he sat back down in his chair, defeated.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>About an hour later Zack was at his limit. He couldn’t do it anymore. Doubling over made it feel so much worse, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself from doing it, or clenching his abdominal muscles. He hadn’t pissed himself, or leaked he was pretty sure, but for some reason his pants felt slightly damp between his thighs, though maybe that was from sweat. Oh, Gaia, he hoped it was sweat. Sephiroth had disappeared back inside the largest tent in camp behind him, and Zack was starting to rock in his chair with his knees pressed together. He was officially at his limit, it was starting to actually hurt with real pain. It was time to end this or else he’d risk hurting himself.</p><p>“That is counter productive, Fair,” Sephiroth’s voice hit Zack’s right ear and the ravenette turned his head up to frown up at the silverette with a twisted look of discomfort on his face.</p><p>“Can we go, please? I don’t think I can hold it anymore,” Zack groaned and Sephiroth smirked.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I do need to go,” the silverette informed and excitement bubbled up in the SOLDIER as he stood up quickly before wincing slightly and rubbing his lower belly with warmth spilling into his cheeks. Sephiroth walked past Zack and the ravenette grabbed the Buster sword before he quickly followed behind, eager as they walked into the line of trees. Both men, armed, walked a good distance before finding a rather obscured location and Zack froze, heart punching his chest when the silverette leaned Masamune a safe distance away, but within reach, before his hands went immediately to the button and zipper on his pants. Zack could hear the zipper drag down and his heart quivered as his cock twitched despite the desperate need to go. Fuck, no!</p><p>Thinking about it, Zack had never actually seen Sephiroth use the bathroom, of course that was only because they had just never been in at the same time, but still. Dammit, now he had another fucking problem. Shyly Zack walked over and stood a good few feet from Sephiroth and his hands reached for his pants, but there was no way he was going to whip his dick out half hard, he couldn’t go until he calmed down anyway. But the sound of water hitting the leaves and ground made his bladder ache more and Zack pulled his lips between his teeth and bit in frustration. Fuck, fuck fuck! Zack was certain his face was bright red, and he knew if he glanced over he’d see his superior’s dick, which only made his cock feel slightly stiffer. Oh, Gaia, he was going to die. He was just going to explode at the seams.</p><p>“Something wrong, Zack?” Sephiroth asked and Zack’s jaw oscillated from side to side, tension winding tighter in his muscles.</p><p>“I think I’ll uh,” the ravenette looked anywhere but to his right and spotted somewhere a bit more private. Though realistically, he’d have to just chill out until he was flaccid, which Sephiroth would probably not want to wait around for. Fucking asshole!</p><p>“That’s not how the buddy system works, Zack. We need to be close enough to each other to protect one another,” Sephiroth said and the planes of Zack’s face tightened further as if he’d tasted something sour.</p><p>“I, I can’t go with you there,” he lied and a moment later he heard a zip and flinched slightly. Great, he still super needed to go. He just needed to calm down, dammit. He’d been nothing but on edge from the very start! </p><p>“You need to relax, Zack. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a wound up dog,” Sephiroth said and Zack frowned as he finally looked at the silverette.</p><p>“Why do you keep calling me a dog?” he asked, and the smirk that curved Sephiroth’s lips was definitely not the reaction he wanted to see. Zack jerked his eyes forward and with a burst of adrenaline popped the button on his pants loose and froze. He was going to have to say something, as embarrassing as it was, otherwise his bathroom problem was going to become a serious issue. Gloved fingers touched the bend in his arm and slid up the swell of muscle on his forearm before skimming over his paldron to his neck where the ravenette realized two fingers pressed to his pulse point.</p><p>“Wh-what are you-”</p><p>“You’re too tense. Can you even go like this?” Sephiroth asked, a strange sort of rumble to his voice, low and sultry, and Zack’s heart punched harder in his chest all over again. He heard Sephiroth’s feet again as the fingers left his neck and Zack shuddered when he felt the presence of his superior at his backside. Breath caressed the side of his face as the sensation of a warm body closed in on him from behind and Zack swallowed, cock jumping hard in his pants as his hands shook, unsure what the hell was going on. But there was one thing this all confirmed- Sephiroth was fucking with him 100%. The guy must really have been a petty, vindictive asshole after all. It was hard to imagine he and a great guy like Angeal were ever friends. But then, maybe Angeal had just never seen this side of Sephiroth.</p><p>“What are we to do with a SOLDIER who can’t even unzip himself, hm?” Sephiroth asked, his voice almost a purr that made Zack’s heart flutter when he felt the wisps of hair tickling the side of his neck as the General’s profile slid over his left shoulder.</p><p>“I can do that fine,” Zack defended lamely and then grimaced. Sephiroth chuckled as hands slid between Zack’s bent arms and his narrow waist before coming forward over his hips and the ravenette’s eyes grew wide as saucers.</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“You need to hurry up, Fair. We don’t have time to dilly dallying, which you’re doing a lot of,” Sephiroth whispered against Zack’s ear, so close his breath tickled the inner shell as the silverette’s left hand pushed beneath the ravenette’s hands and easily pushed the stunned limbs away. Sephiroth’s right hand settled onto Zack’s lower belly while the other slid down to reach the zipper, and the ravenette’s breath quickened as sweat began to dampen his skin beneath his fatigues. Zack nearly jerked away when Sephiroth’s index finger and thumb pinched the little zipper pull, but the the way the other three fingers pressed against the obvious firmness in Zack’s pants was no accident, no way, and the ravenette’s breath caught. Zack stared, disbelieving, confused, and absolutely shell shocked as his vision started to disorient.</p><p>“Breathe, puppy,” Sephiroth chastised with a chuckle and Zack blinked as he released the air he’d held in his chest as the fingers slid off of him when the zipper came down and the ravenette’s face flushed vibrantly, contrasting sharply with the color of his hair.</p><p>“Now, do your business, like a good dog,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack sucked his bottom lip between his teeth again as arousal flared hot through him despite the ache in his swollen lower belly which was receiving delicate, teasing rubs from his superior’s fingers which had the effect of making Zack clench his belly, which only made the urgency to piss worse. “Do it, mutt.” Hands shaking as Sephiroth’s right hand fell to his hip, Zack grimaced he was going to be found out and it was going to be so fucking humiliating, but of course, that only made his dick twitch with interest. Sephiroth was going to see what the hold up was and the knowledge drew a low groan from between Zack’s tightly held bottom and teeth as his cock gave a deep pulse of arousal that almost seemed to compliment the ache in his bladder.</p><p>“Oh, what do we have here? No wonder you can’t relieve yourself. I didn’t realize you were such a filthy little pervert, Zack,” Sephiroth teased with a chuckle and Zack’s toes curled in his boots. He felt on fire everywhere, from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair. It wasn’t fair, Sephiroth knew already! He’d basically groped him on the sly not even a minute ago! The guy was a sadistic prick! But unsurprisingly, Zack couldn’t help enjoying the attention. The General’s fingers on his abdomen pressed and Zack’s chest locked up when pinches of pain hit his senses and spidered through his belly as his lungs released the air in a hiss.</p><p>“And your bathroom problem is quite bad, I see,” Sephiroth noted and though Zack tried to resist the pressure building up in his throat, it escaped as a pitiful whine. The fingers pressed again and Zack squirmed slightly as he unconsciously aimed to pull back, but instead ran into the silverette’s hard body behind him, trapping him in place.</p><p>“You really do need to relax. I suppose you have to take care of that pesky little problem first,” Sephiroth said and Zack sputtered when his knees threatened to knock together for a moment. What the fuck was even happening?! And then Zack realized suddenly exactly what was happening. From that very moment when he’s walked in on Sephiroth in the locker room, Sephiroth must have been watching him, <i>knowing</i>, and planning. The coffee, the offer more coffee actually, the water, taking the rear so that he could have his eyes on him after barring him from leaving. Zack could be pretty oblivious, even thick, but he wasn’t stupid. All of Sephiroth’s actions had been so deliberate, pushing him into this exact position. And Zack had bumbled his way into it gloriously.</p><p>“You’d think a grown man would know how to take care of something as basic as personal needs, but clearly you are not up to the task,” Sephiroth admonished and Zack shuddered, a groan wanting to squeeze free from his tight throat. “Take care of it, dog, now,” the General ordered with a press against the ravenette’s lower belly and he gasped, jerking and wanting to twist away, but he only bumped into Sephiroth again. Zack looked down at his hands, at his flushed, wet headed cock, he was even leaking pre-cum. There was no way he could try and squirm his way out of this, Sephiroth had him pinned down like a butterfly and fully exposed. Sephiroth’s left hand slid Zack’s hip and a moment later a sharp yank on his hair pulled his head back with a grunt breaking from the ravenette’s surprise clenched teeth. Sephiroth turned his face until his nose brushed the top of Zack’s cheek and he spoke, lips so close the ravenette could feel them move against his skin, even smell his breath.</p><p>“I grow tired of your resistance. Masterbate you little shit, or I will punish you for insubordination,” Sephiroth growled and with his head in such a vulnerable position, his neck so exposed, Zack couldn’t stop the groan that broke from his mouth in a pant. Zack’s entire body flushed even hotter as his mouth broke open, unable to keeping comfortably closed when his head was pulled even harder until he hit Sephiroth’s paldron while the silverette’s fingers twisted in his hair, inducing sharp little pinpricks of pain, pulling a slight hiss from Zack’s mouth as he closed his eyes and fondled the tip of his cock. His entire face felt like it was going to explode along with his thundering heart as pleasure sparked up his dick and added fuel to the growing warmth spreading through his belly. Shit, he was so done for.</p><p>Sephiroth’s nose pressed to his skin and inhaled deep, and a sigh of pleasure spilled from the man’s lips as he appeared to watch sidelong down at what Zack was doing. Collecting the fluid from the tip of his weeping dick Zack slid his fingers down the length of his throbbing dick and groaned as arousal shot higher through him when he felt the movement of Sephiroth’s head from the sensation of hair brushing his face. The ravenette’s hair was released slowly, carefully, and Zack heaved a sigh in relief as he righted his head, which alleviated some of the tension in his bladder that he realized with a belated pang.</p><p>Dammit, he needed to go so bad, it was painful and awkward, but it was so fucking awesome at the same time. Zack wrapped his hand around himself and frowned when his glove created a little too much friction and humiliation reared up for having not even really thought to remove them. He was such a dumbass.</p><p>“What are you stopped for, dog?” Sephiroth asked, a controlling edge to his voice and Zack’s brows furrowed, cock twitching in his hand at such words.</p><p>“My glove, sir. It’s not… comfortable,” Zack said after a swallow and a hum came from beside his ear.</p><p>“And yet you didn’t even consider removing it, did you?” Sephiroth asked and Zack felt naked, calloused flesh slide along his cock and gasped.</p><p>“Take them off, dog,” the silverette ordered and Zack shuddered, his knees even doing so as his hips twitched, hyper aware of the feeling of someone else’s skin on his own dick. No one, no one had ever touched him there. Zack hurried, fumbling with his eyes still closed to rip his gloves off when he felt the tip of Sephiroth’s finger massage just beneath the head of his cock and a gasped sound of pleasure broke free from the ravenette in surprise along with a hard twitch in his prick.</p><p>“Mmm, sensitive. Have you ever had sex, pup?” Sephiroth asked as Zack finally managed to tear the last glove off, hearing a small rip somewhere in the leather before he threw it to the side.</p><p>“N-no,” Zack said with a pant.</p><p>“Been touched by someone else?”</p><p>“N-no, sir,” Zack said, voice catching. There was a pause and for a moment and the ravenette could have sworn that Sephiroth’s body gave off a wave of heat and tension against him.</p><p>“So you’re a virgin? At your age? After cadet training? After mako treatments?” Sephiroth asked, a low, strained sound of interest shaping his words.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Zack said after a tense moment of debate before swallowing past a sudden dryness in his throat. Sephiroth sounded… weird. Fascinated maybe? Why? Or… a shudder ran down Zack’s back with such force he felt himself shiver all over as his cock gave a painful throb of want.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack’s brow twisted as his heart rate accelerated even faster for a moment as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Sephiroth turned toward Zack and he twitched, not used to having someone’s face so close his own as a nose brushed along his cheekbone and lips spoke against the side of his jaw.</p><p>“You don’t usually close your eyes when you masterbate, do you? Open your eyes and touch yourself. Disobey, and I will discipline you, dog,” Sephiroth threatened and Zack felt another strong bolt of arousal fanning the heat all through his body, which was further enhanced when the silverette thumbed the head of his leaking cock before he pressed his nail against the sensitive urethra and Zack gasped, back jerking as his hips twitched while a chuckle tumbled from Sephiroth’s lips against his face.</p><p>“Do it,” the silverette ordered and Zack’s stomach fluttered, face absolutely burning as his blood rushed in his ears as his hand slid down and wrapped around his dick. The ravenette sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, he couldn’t believe the sheer insanity of the moment as he gripped his cock in a firm grip at the base and slid his first forward, eyes snapping to the side when his heart suddenly lurched from nearly touching Sephiroth’s fingers on the tip of his dick.</p><p>“Don’t look away, mutt,” was growled into his ear and Zack chewed his lip as he slid his hand back, but just couldn’t quite make himself look despite the growing heat in his belly and the increased leakage from the tip of his cock. Sephiroth suddenly disappeared then and Zack gasped, nearly falling back as his hands flew out slightly to steady himself. He hadn’t realized he’d been leaning against the man. Humiliation coursed through Zack at the realization of how he must have looked and his heart pounded hard. Suddenly there was a series of hard steps behind him and he gasped when the buster sword was removed from its holster before his arms were quickly grabbed at the wrists. Zack’s yelp was interrupted by a grunt when he was forced to bend over and his knees were kicked in the back, forcing him down unexpectedly which sent shocks through his bladder and a good bounce in his dick. Fuck!</p><p>“You will do as you’re told,” Sephiroth hissed as he forced Zack down with his weight and the SOLDIER squirmed in dismay when the pressure increased on his bladder. And yet, his heart fluttered and his stomach floated around as shiver ran down his back when he felt the silverette’s breath against the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Please! I-I can’t with you watching me!” Zack gasped, face flushing hotter still to the point even the top of his head was burning as Sephiroth let up on the pressure, which was a blessing to his poor bladder, before the sound of a body dropping down behind Zack was followed by a hand leaving one wrist and grabbing his jaw and turning his face up to the left. Grunting, Zack stared up at Sephiroth who’s lips broke into a smirk.</p><p>“But you’re enjoying it, aren’t you?” Sephiroth purred as he leaned in until their noses almost touched and then chuckled. “I noticed you know; how hot you got in your pants that day in the locker room. Even after I berated you, you only seemed to grow weaker in the knees,” he purred and Zack’s eyes rounded out wide before he averted his gaze and chewed his bottom lip. “Look at me, mutt.” And Zack jerked his eyes back up to the General.</p><p>“You will jack off in front of me. You will enjoy it. And then, when you calm down, you will piss. I shouldn’t have to give you such explicit instructions, but I guess mutts need more training than the usual dog,” Sephiroth said in a smooth rumble of a voice and Zack felt his heart flutter all over again and his cock twitch. Well, Sephiroth was right that he needed to uh… relieve himself before he could uh… relieve himself. And the horrors of horrors Zack had feared, he’d been caught from the very beginning. Was there any point in trying to hide then?</p><p>“Now, will you be a good boy and do as you’re told? We don’t want any health complications from your foolish refusal to relieve yourself all day, now do we?” Sephiroth asked, and Zack gaped when a deceitfully innocent smile curved the man’s lips. Sephiroth’s smile perverted then into a dangerous smirk as he leaned back in until their noses almost touched once more.</p><p>“Do as you’re told and I’ll reward you, dog,” he promised and after a hesitant second, Zack nodded. If anything, more than anything, to be able to get the pressure off his belly.</p><p>“Good,” Sephiroth said in satisfaction as he moved behind Zack who waited curiously when Sephiroth grabbed his free wrist again. With a yelp that he barely managed to stifle, Zack was yanked backward and he collapsed on his ass into the dirt, leaves and against Sephiroth’s chest. The ravenette glanced quickly to realize he was between a pair of long leather clad legs before Sephiroth’s profile slid over his left shoulder, some lengths of his silvery hair falling forward. “I will release your right hand, so you’d better follow orders, or I will get more… creative.” True to word, Zack’s right hand was released and he pulled it forward as his other arm was bent even harder behind his back, earning a small grunt form the ravenette when his chest arched forward.</p><p>“Finish, dog,” Sephiroth ordered and Zack took a deep breath before wrapping his hand around his dick again and gave himself a squeeze, which sent a wonderful wave of pleasure through him, warming that fire in his belly again before he released his prick, pulled his hand up this face and with an embarrassed noise escaping him, spit into his hand. A chuckle hit his ear and Zack shuddered, his cock aching with his bladder as he wrapped his hand back around himself and gave a stroke from base to tip. He had to finish this and quickly, even if he had an audience; which only made his dick swell hotter. Shifting his legs a little further apart against Sephiroth’s, Zack slid his fist down and then back to the top to collect the building, leaking fluid from the flushed head of his cock and using it to help slick himself more.</p><p>“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred and Zack just couldn’t suppress the groan of arousal as he set into motion at the wrist, pumping his fist faster up and down his dick with the increasing amounts of pre-cum dribbling down the length of his cock. Zack’s breath came in faster, harder as his pleasure unfurled hotter inside him with each pump of his fist, his hips shifting upward in search for more as the heat collected and tightened in his belly. For some reason he was more sensitive than usual, the waves and sparks of pleasure feeling more distinct and overpowering as Zack’s head fell back against Sephiroth’s shoulder as his mouth dropped open with a soft moan. Fuck! He was dizzy, his head was swimming in pleasure as he worked his fist faster, more eager, the closer he climbed to the finish. He was getting closer, so much hotter, so much so Zack’s toes curled in his boots as one knee hiked up slightly and a low, prolonged, needy whine passed his panting lips.</p><p>“Faster, mutt,” Sephiroth barked and Zack gasped, the strong muscles in his bare arm tensing to beautiful definition as he stroked himself faster from base to tip, his entire body melting into his clothes as sweat misted his face from his hyper aroused state.</p><p>“If I had known you were such a filthy little whore I might have picked you up sooner, dog,” Sephiroth growled and with a brief shift of the silverette’s hips Zack felt the growing heat in his superior’s pants and gasped, cock twitching hard in threat when arousal shot to an unexpected high, skyrocketing the pleasure from such nasty little words and the feeling of a hard dick pressed against him.</p><p>“A desperate little virgin looking to get fucked, hm? You’d whore yourself for a little dick, wouldn’t you?” Sephiroth whispered against Zack’s ear and he whimpered when his entire body tensed and quivered as the thread of orgasm snapped with an overload and his back arched off of the silverette’s chest as cum shot in thick and heavy ropes into the air before splattering between his legs. A chuckle reverberated throughout Zack’s senses as he remained stiff for a moment before his muscles finally relaxed and he released his breath in a long, relieved sigh and sagged against Sephiroth.</p><p>“You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” Sephiroth asked, and though his brain swam from a concoction of hormones and bliss, Zack just moaned softly and let his face loll to the side. Even his bladder felt fucking better for some reason.</p><p>“And look at your mess,” Sephiroth said with amusement and Zack moaned in confusion before he was suddenly, and rudely pushed against and gasped when the silverette stood up and Zack caught himself on his left hand.</p><p>“Mess?” Zack muttered and horror crushed into his chest when he realized exactly why he felt so damn much better judging by the pleasurable deflating of his bladder he could damn well feel. Horrified Zack shot up and tried to engage his muscles to stop himself, but it was too late, his clothes were wet and his face absolutely burned atrociously.</p><p>“Seems I got away in time, too,” Sephiroth said with a smirk Zack could hear in his voice and he whimpered.</p><p>“Well, good for you, pup. You should feel much better now.”</p><p>Zack wanted to bury his head in the sand, especially when felt a pulse of warmth in his lower belly and dick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm aware aftercare is a thing, Sephiroth is not generous or kind enough in this chapter to give any.</p><p>Also note, I promise this won't be a whole bunch of bodily fluid kink, there will be lots of different things. In fact, this is probably like the only chapter for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>